sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emeral
Welcome to the world of Pokemon Emerald, like me, I also enjoyed playing the game. But to make it more fun it would be the best to tweak the game a little bit using Pokemon Emerald cheats. In Pokemon gaming, there are several known and favorite cheats used by gamers; the Walk Through Walls, Rare Candy, Master ball, wild Pokemon modifier and Legendary. In this listing of cheat codes for Pokemon Emerald, You are about to uncover the most popularly used cheat codes and more of them. These Gameshark codes will work only for Pokemon Emerald version with Gameboy Advance supported emulators. Pokemon Emerald gamers already verified almost all of these codes; however, it may not work for you when you fail to follow the instructions in applying such cheat codes like entering the master codes. But if you think you already did what is asked in the instructions feel free to post your comments with your questions and issues including the information of the cheat you want to activate in this game. Update: Pokemon Nature Modifier Cheat Now Available The most awaited cheat has finally here. The Pokemon Nature modifier cheat is one of the most requested cheats by our readers. A Pokemon’s nature plays a very important role in raising stronger and fiercer Pokemon, and when used correctly, it makes a huge difference. To savor the benefits of Pokemon nature, checking our Pokemon Nature Chart is highly recommended. Using the chart, you’ll be guided on what stats to improve according to your Pokemon’s nature. Pokemon Emerald Cheats – Gameshark Codes Activating the cheats using My Boy free version If you’re using My Boy free version, all multiple liner cheats will not work for you. My Boy requires the paid version for you to activate multiple-liner cheats. But there’s an easy trick to bypass this limitation – You just have to enter the lines of codes as separate cheat. Sounds complicated? Actually, it’s not and I created a guide on how you can do it, check How To Enable Multiple-Liner Cheat Codes on My Boy Free Version. I also created this Youtube video for you to see the tutorial in action. Catch Other Trainer's Pokemon (Cheat type: GameShark v3/Action Replay) Watch video: See Catch Trainer’s Pokemon Cheat on Emerald on Youtube Cheat code: B6C5368A 08BE8FF4 B8D95CFE 06ED6EA1 E151C402 8A229A83 8E883EFF 92E9660D IMPORTANT: Press L+R before throwing the Pokeball to catch a trainer’s Pokemon and to avoid getting a bad egg. 1st Pokemon Max Stats (Cheat type: GameShark v3/Action Replay Preview: Note: You can activate them all at once or individually. 35A039FD B90C0C5B = Max HP 973FBE3F EDC8200D = Max Attack 979050AE 6F56B497 = Max Defense E9B89F9D C73B5749 = Max SP Attack DBC9F375 30D76D78 = Max SP Defense 35B2E18D FC573426 = Max Speed Unlimited Master ball in PC (Cheat type: GameShark v3/Action Replay Preview: Master code: B749822B CE9BFAC1 A86CDBA5 19BA49B3 Cheat code: 128898B6 EDA43037 Wild Pokemon Gender Modifier (Cheat type: GameShark v3/Action Replay) Female: 7F06853C D823D089 0A694B5A 43A6964F Male: 7F06853C D823D089 7980105E FC3721D0 Note: The cheat will not work to any existing Pokemon you have. Walk in the wild to encounter the Pokemon with your chosen gender. Unlimited Master Ball in Pokemart (Cheat type: GameShark v3/Action Replay) Watch video: See Emerald Master ball cheat on Youtube Preview: How to use: After activating the cheat, check Pokemart and buy Masterball. Cheat code: 958D8046 A7151D70 8BB602F7 8CEB681A $0 Master Ball in Pokemart (Cheat type: Code Breaker) Preview: How to use: Enter cheat code and go to Pokemart, purchase the first item in the buy list. Cheat code: 82005274 0001 Walk Through Walls (Cheat type: GameShark v3/Action Replay) Watch video: See Pokemon Emerald Walk Through Walls Cheat on Youtube Preview: Cheat code: 7881A409 E2026E0C 8E883EFF 92E9660D or 7881A409 E2026E0C C56CFACA DC167904 No Random Battles (Cheat type: GameShark v3/Action Replay)